


I Need Some Help

by BlackKrow



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKrow/pseuds/BlackKrow
Summary: So, this isn't a story but as the title suggests i need some help. I've been trying to find a story I read awhile back, but I've had a lot of trouble.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	I Need Some Help

So, as the title and summary suggests, this is obviously not a story but i need some help. I've been trying to find a story I read awhile back for a few days now and have been having a lot of trouble finding it. 

It was a Whiterose story where Ruby and Weiss are still students at Beacon but it focuses on their budding relationship. Weiss has problems with showing affection publicly and has real bad anxiety about it. The story covers there being like a holiday break or something and Weiss goes home to Atlas while Ruby, Blake, and Yang go to Patch. Some stuff happens and Weiss gets into an argument with her father and finds out he is planning to marry her off after she graduates from Beacon. Weiss gets upset and runs away where she winds up in Patch. Over the break she and Ruby work a lot to mature their relationship. She and Weiss go on dates and do things around Patch to help Weiss with her problem with being scared of showing affection in public because of her childhood or something like that. 

They make a lot of progress, but as soon as they get back to Beacon she kinda relapses I guess? They are heading to the cafeteria and Ruby and Weiss go to walk in while holding hands, but Weiss freezes up from anxiety. They kind of argue a bit and Weiss runs off to,calm down and Ruby realizes she shouldn't have been pushing Weiss to get better so much. 

Anyways, I wanna say the name of the person who wrote it was Gor something. I think it was like gorsoul or something similar, but that's not right or I likely would have found it by now. Either way I was hoping anyone who happens to be kind enough to look at this might know the story title or author of it or something?


End file.
